Wolves blood
by Sithis2
Summary: Guren was your everyday 13 year old boy.. or at least he thought he was. One night when something strange happens he finds out he might not be fully human. (I don't own tenkai knights it belongs to it's rightful owners.)
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Guren woke up to his cat, Max meowing and linking his face, Guren smiled as he sat up and pet his cat who was now purring.

"Good morning to you too."

After he got out of bed and got dressed he went down stairs only to see a note on the counter.

 _Guren_

 _I've got to work late again so I won't be home till early tomorrow, I've made you breakfast and there's leftovers in the fridge you can have for dinner._

 _Love mom._

Guren sighed as he frown away the note, he was used to this but still he wishes that she'll stay home more often and it doesn't surprise him that today she works over till the morning considering that today was the anniversary of his dad's murder. Guren was 7 when his dad died, he was depressed for a long while hile but he eventually moved on when they moved here.

But ever since then his mom has changed, she began ignoring him and would be working all day long and since she rearly was home the only one home was him and Max most of the time.

Guren sat down to eat his breakfast, he was dreading going to school, he was bulled at school it wasn't as bad as it was before he became friends with Chooki Who was the popular kid in school, but the bullying didn't really cool down until one day when Chooki lost his temper got in a fight with two of the kids who were bullying him after one of them had given Guren a bloody nose, he wasn't there to see the fight but from what he heard Chooki won (and those two haven't missed with him ever since.)

After he finished his breakfast he brush his teeth, got dressed, and said goodbye to Max as he left for school. He was walking to his class when he saw his friends, Ceylan and Toxsa arguing...again.

"What are they fighting about this time?"

Guren asked Chooki who was watching the two fight.

"Bets me, I came to get something out of my locker and the two were going at it again."

Guren leaned on the wall with Chooki and just watched them, it was the best thing to do when the two fought, just let them go at each other abit until they run out of insults or calmed down they'd gave up trying to intervene because it seemed to make the fight worse. It went on for a good while until the bell rings meaning they were late for class.

"This is all your fault microchip!"

"My fault! Your the one who started it y-you idiot!"

Lucky for Guren and Chooki another fight didn't start and they walked to their classes. The day was pretty much like every school day but today when he was going to his final class pried of the day then he noticed a group of about 5 boys were following him, then one of them began talking.

"I still have a grudge against your friend for, you know beating up my."

 _His still upset about that? That happened years ago._

He doesn't know his last name but he does know his first name, his name is Daniel and his the local bully. He keeps trying to get Guren's attention but he kept ignoring him, when Daniel spoke again he could tell by the way he was speaking he was getting annoyed that he wasn't getting a reaction from him.

"Oh I get it. You think you're better than us cuz your friends with the Mason kid don't ya?"

When Guren is a couple of steps away from his class Daniel steps in front of him and when he tries to walk around him the other boys block his way.

"Chooki an't here to help ya."

As soon as he said that Daniel felt a tap on his shoulder, thinking it someone else he turns around only to see Chooki giving him a death glare.

"O-oh heya Chooki! How are you doing!"

Chooki stayed silent still giving him the death glare.

"Hey you didn't hear all that did ya?"

"Yep..every single word."

"Look, Chooki we weren't going to-"

"Just leave."

Daniel lets out a dry laugh before turning around and walking away and his friends not too far behind, Chooki then turned toward Guren with a concern look on his face.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but those guys get very annoying sometimes."

The bell rings meaning they were late for class again so they walked together to their class. Guren was home alone again, Max being the only one with him he usually hangs around with his friends at the turtle dinner but all of his friends were busy today, Ceylan was at a party that he promised his parents he would go to, Toxsa had to help his sister Wakamei at the dinner, (it was really busy today) Chooki had to watch his cousin Kiro.

So yeah, all he can really do today is do his homework and watch tv.

 _Guren opens his eyes and is surprised when he sees that he's in the middle of nowhere in the woods, How do he get here? Earlier he was in his bed fast asleep and now he has no idea where he is, he decided he would walk in one direction and hope for the best, a couple of minutes of walking and he starts hearing something following him he turns around to see a grayish black wolf with icy blue eyes._

 _Usually people in this situation would probably panic if a wolf was following them but he didn't, he didn't feel threatened by the wolf when it got closer and he was surprised when the wolf actually let him pet it._

Then he woke up, Guren sat up on his bed for a few minutes thinking about that wired dream he just had, he never had a dream so vivid before and when he petted the wolf it felt so real, then he got up to get a glass of water.

But stopped when he had awried feeling in his gut, it's like he knows something about to happen but he doesn't know what, he looks at his alarm clock by his bed and the feeling in his gut worsens when he sees the time.

 **12:00 pm**

After a couple of seconds of something feeling wrong he felt a sharp pain so bad though his body he Collapsed to the ground, he tried to scream but nothing came out except for a small whimper he couldn't move ether every muscle in his body refused to move. He felt his shoulders dislocated, his bones crack as they began to break and his skin felt like it was going to tear open any moment. He decided to close his eyes until the pain stop, after what lying on the ground in pain for what felt like hours he finally was able to regain control over his body, but he felt different now and he opened his eyes he could see why.

From what he could see his arms and hands (in fact his hole body) was covered with grayish black fur, on his arm it was coarse and long while the fur on his hands was short and thin.

 _W-what the heck happened!?_

He went to the bathroom room to see what else had changed, on his way there he noticed that he could see in the dark better now so he didn't turn any of the lights on. When he got to the bathroom he screamed, or at least tried to, instead of a scream a loud guttural roar came out.

"RRRAAARGGH!"

" _We have all seen werewolf transformations hundreds of times on screen."_

 _Glen Duncan_


	2. Chapter 2: shop of wonders

Chapter 2

Guren laid on his bed, in one hand he was holding a bag of ice against his head while the other was petting his cat Max who was fast asleep on his chest. When Guren saw him self in the mirror he must have fainted because the last thing he remembers is seeing his reflection only to blackout, then waking up to Max rubbing his head against his as a attempt to wake him up.

He winced as he barely touched the small bump that had formed on the side of his head. Apparently when he fainted he hit his head, it wasn't hurting as much as it did earlier but it still hurts to touch it. He was thinking about what happened last night, and that ' _thing'_ he turned into last night the best way he could describe it was..was a werewolf.

 _"But werewolves aren't real though."_ he thought.

 _"Monsters like that only excites in movies and books, there's no way that-"_

Guren shook his head, he didn't want to think about it too much or it would make him more confused than he already was. Despite it being a Friday, Guren didn't go to school today. He decided that he wouldn't go because of all that happened last night. His wristwatch vibrated, he looked to see that he got a message from Ceylan.

 **Hey are you ok?**

 **Yeah I'm fine, I just wasn't feeling well today.**

 **Ok. Sorry I didn't mean to bother you We were just worried when you didn't show up at 1st period today.**

 **It's fine I'm starting to feel better and I wasn't asleep.**

 **Well I hope you feel better see you later.**

 **Later. :)**

At school, Ceylan was leaning against his locker letting out a sigh of relief as he turned off his wristwatch being somewhat relieved that Guren was ok. But he had this nagging feeling that, Guren wasn't telling the whole truth about way he missed school today.

"Well, What did he say?"

Ceylan's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his friend Toxsa. Right beside him was Toxsa and Chooki who, like him were worried sick when Guren didn't come to class today. They won't showing it, but he when was around the two he could feel the heavy atmosphere of worry and concern in the air, It was starting to bother him.

"Don't worry microchip, he said he wasn't feeling well this morning but he's starting to feel better."

The heavy atmosphere almost lifted immediately when Toxsa shot him glare. Toxsa was about to say something but Chooki beat him to it.

"At least we know he's ok and not hurt."

A veal of silence fell upon the the group of three, Ceylan knew what he was talking about. He was talking about the day Guren came to class with a bloody nose and had to go to the nurses office. He remembers how mad Chooki was when he found out about it.

"Hey, how about we go visit him after school!" Said Ceylan, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Sounds good to me. Hey Toxsa, are you coming?" Asked Chooki.

"Heck yeah I'm coming!"

Back at Guren's house, Guren was getting ready to go on a walk for a little while. He's head was feeling better and he thought maybe a walk would help clear his head, so after putting a jacket and pulling the hood up (hopping no one would recognize him.) and left.

Guren was starting to guilty for lying to Ceylan, but he doubted Ceylan would believe him, and if he did what would he think of him when he and the others learn about him turning into what he thinks was a werewolf, would they hate him or be scared of him and start avoiding him. He was now walking in a part of town that manly consists of small stores, he has came here a couple times with Toxsa to one store in particular that sold video games for a cheep price.

He stopped when he noticed an antique shop, he had past it before but never really paid attention to it. When he entered nobody seemed to be there, he looked around the place who ever owned it took good care of it, every item was neatly placed and there was not a single speck of dust to be seen, Another thing that Guren notes is that he got a feeling of familiarity even though he has never been here before.

"Hello, anyone home!" He shouted

No answer, he looks at a near by book shelf it was filled with old books one of which catches his attention. It had a white, worn out cover that read ' _biology and mythology of werebeast'_ there was what appeared to be the name of the author on the bottom of the cover but it was to faded to read.

"Hello and welcome to the shop of wonders!"

Guren jump and nearly dropped the book he was holding. He quickly turned around to see a elderly man somewhere around his 50s, he had solid white hair and wore a old fashioned dull red military cap, a yellow bandanna, a white coat and glasses.

"I'm sorry young man I didn't mean to startle you."

"I-it's ok." Said Guren while he's heart was beating rapidly.

"Well since we got off the wrong foot, how about we introduced each other?" Guren nodded in agreement, then the elderly man cleared his throat.

"Hello! My name is Mr White and I'm the owner of this little establishment!" As he spoke he through his arms in the air similar to that of a ringmaster introducing a new exciting act. Then he turned his attention to Guren before putting his arm back in their normal position.

"And you are?" He asked Guren.

"My name is Guren Nash."

"well its a pleasure to meet you Guren, is there anything here you have interest in?"

Guren handed the book he was holding over to Mr White.

"How much does this book cost?"

He looked at the before handing back to Guren.

"I hate to inform you that it's not for sale."

Guren began to feel disappointed that wasn't going to be able to get the book that might help him find out what happened to him last night.

"But..."

Guren turned his attention back to Mr White.

"For you I'll make an exception, you can borrow for the week but only if you promise me that you will must take good care of it and bring it back by the end of the week."

Guren smiled as he nodded his head.

"I promise."

"Well then it's all yours for now."

Guren grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously.

"Thank you so much!"

"You are very welcome."

Guren left the shop, but not before waving goodbye to Mr White, and as Mr White watched Guren leave the shop he thought to himself, _he looks a lot like his father._

 _"Don't be afraid to confused._

 _Try to remain permanently confused._

 _Anything is possible._

 _Stay open, forever, so open it hurts, and then open up some more, until the day you die, world without end, amen._

 _George saun_

 **A/N**

 **Hi readers fist of thanks for reading I also like to apologize if there's anything OOC in this fic, this is my first fanfic so sorry for that, also updates won't be frequent so don't expect an update soon and please leave a review I want to know what people think of the story and if there's anything I should fix. Well that's all I got to say bye.**


	3. Chapter 3:liar liar

Chapter 3

Ceylan was worrying about Guren, it been about a week since he missed that day of school and he's been acting... off lately. Nothing too out of character it was just little things he didn't do often, like for instance one day when they were walking to school, they (mostly Toxsa.) were talking about a new game that was coming out soon and Toxsa was really hyped about it.

"Geez I haven't seen him this excited for something in a lon-"

Ceylan was confused to see that Guren wasn't walking beside him like he was a couple of minutes ago, instead he was trailing behind the group looking at the ground as if in deep thought.

"Guren." No response, both Chooki and Toxsa had stopped talking and were looking at Guren concerned about what was going on. Chooki then went over to Guren.

"Hey Guren, you ok there?" Chooki put he's hand on Guren's shoulder and shook him a little bit that seemed to be enough to get Guren out of whatever trance he was in as he jumped a little and his head shot up looking around a little bit confused.

"Hey, how was it at la la land?"

He gave Ceylan a confused look before releasing what he meant.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." He said with a nerves laugh.

"Dude, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired that's all."

Ceylan didn't believe him, nether did Toxsa and Chooki, but he was certain it was because of something Daniel and his friends did (It wouldn't be the first that has happened) so he decided to pull a prank on him. The prank was a simple one, all he needed was fishing line, luckily he didn't have to look too hard for it as for in his backyard there was a small old shed that his parents used to keep tools and his dads fishing gear.

He eventually found what he needed there wasn't a whole lot of it left but it was enough for what he was about to do. The next day he went to school a bit earlier than usual with the fishing line in his backpack, when he got to his class barely anyone was in the class room not even the teacher was in there.

" _Good, I won't have to worry about getting into trouble."_

There was four rows of desks in the classroom, Daniel sat in the desk at the very end of the middle row. He took the fishing line out of his backpack and started tying the line to the desks at the left, and right side of Daniel's, a couple of the students that were already in the class asked "what are you doing?"

He explained what he was planning to do to Daniel and most of them were on board with his plan and promised to not tell the teacher that he did it, which didn't surprised him, a lot of people in the school thought Daniel was a jerk. (Including him.) Finally he finished tying the line and sat down at his desk, he began smiling at the thought of Daniel tripping over the clear line.

Eventually Guren came in and sat at his desk, he saw Ceylan smiling and knew he was up to something, he smiled turned around in his seat.

"What are you up to?"

Ceylan glanced over at Guren.

"What do you mean?" Ceylan said intentionally or unintentionally making it obvious that he was planning something.

"I think you know exactly what I mean, I've seen that smile before and that's the smile you make when you're about to do something so, what is it?"

Ceylan closed his eyes and just chuckled.

"Oh, You'll see _real_ soon."

"Ok then, just hope it doesn't backfire."

Guren turned back around and prop his head on his hand and started to stare into space again and within a couple of seconds the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class!"

Ceylan looked over only to see the teacher walking right into his trap, when he saw this he sat up immediately and yelled.

"No teach wait-!" But it was too late they're teacher trips on the line causing him to fall face first to the ground, so long story short he got suspended for a week, his parents weren't so happy either and he got grounded as well, eventually Guren came over even though he was grounded and wasn't allowed to have friends over. (His parents weren't home right now so as long no one told them it didn't matter.)

"Oh um hey dude, you know you're not supposed to be here right?" Ceylan said surprised to see him.

"Yeah, I know but I thought I'd bring your homework so you wouldn't be behind." He said as he handed him a worksheet. He thanked him, Guren was about to leave but Ceylan stopped him.

"Before you go can I talk to you for a little while about something?"

"But aren't you grounded?" He asked

"Yeah, but as you can see my mom and dad ain't here right now and wanted to talk to you in a place more private."

"Ok then, what is it you want to talk about?"

Guren asked as in enter Ceylan's house.

"Is everything alright? You seem to be... off lately."

"How many times have I've told you guys! I am fine!"

"Wait a minute did Chooki and Toxsa asked you about this too?"

"Yeah, they have been bugging me all day long about it! If it wasn't for you being grounded I would have thought they asked you to talk to me."

"Well no wonder they didn't believe you, your a bad liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"Scratch that, your a terrible liar."

Ceylan chuckled as Guren gave him a light punch in the arm. "In all seriousness though, if anything is bothering you you tell me and the others, you know that right?"

Guren gave him a friendly smile. "Yeah I know."

"Well I better get going, I guess I'll see you later." He said as he let him self out the door

"See ya!" Ceylan said he waved at Guren as he left, he waved back as Ceylan closed the door and began walking home. He wasn't surprised Ceylan saw right through his lie there were basically brothers at this point, he wanted to tell them the truth he really did, but would they even believe him if he told them the truth.

 _The truth is rarely pure_

 _And never simple._

 _-Oscar Wilde_


	4. Chapter 4: a night out

Guren was at Mr White shop reading the book he borrowed, he wasn't able to finish the book when he borrowed it so he asked Mr White if it was ok if he came over when he had free time to read it, he said yes saying 'he wouldn't mind having company.' Guren felt comfortable at the shop, it felt like a home away from home, heck he even helped Mr White around the shop.

The book was really helpful and helped him make progress on finding out about his wolf form (or so he calls it). But the book seem to be more like someone's diary than a book, it all seemed to be in first person and had hand made writing and sketches, no wonder Mr White didn't want to sell the book it was probably the only one of its kind.

As Guren was reading Mr White came into the room with two cups of tea and handed one to Guren. Guren thanked him and took a sip of it. (it wasn't the best tea he had but he didn't have the heart to tell him.)

"Guren, may I ask you a question?" Ask Mr White.

"Sure, what is it?" Guren said as he put his tea down.

"Why are you so interested in that book? The very few customers I do get don't show that much in it, they usually take a look at it, put it back and go look at something else."

Guren froze, he didn't really have a answer for that. He wasn't expecting him to ask that kind of question. "Mr White, do you believe in monsters?" That was the only thing you could think to say. He waited as Mr White seemed to be in deep thought before he finally answered.

"I believe there are things that we don't know exists nor understand, either because a select few know about their existence and choose to keep it to them selfs, or we all once knew about them in the past but barely understood them and feared them and there for choosed to forget them and let them faded into nothing more than myths and legends. Either way, yes I do believe in the unknown. Do you?"

"K-kind of yeah, I mean I don't 100% believe in every mythical monster I hear of but I believe in werewolves and all that." Guren was shocked to hear that from Mr White, but again he sometimes got the feeling that Mr White knew more than he was letting on, for all he knew Mr White could know about other existing worlds that he doesn't know about. He handed the book and got ready to leave.

"I better get going I have homework to do."

"Well I better let you go then, I'm guessing you'll return tomorrow?"

"No I promise my friends I'll hang out with them tomorrow, maybe next week."

"Sounds like a plan." Mr White said as he chuckled.

Guren waved goodbye as he walked away, Mr White waved back as usual but as soon as Guren left his sight he strolled over to the counter and picked up his old flip phone and dialed a number he hasn't called in a long time. He waited patiently as the phone rang until he heard the familiar click on the other line of someone answering.

" _Hello Lola Nash speaking."_

"Hello Lola , it's me White." She was silent for a couple of seconds before she finally answered.

" _S_ - _sorry_ , _it's_ _just that we haven't talked since..."_ She paused, it hurt her just thinking about him. " _Since Luis died."_

"Yes I know and I'm sorry, I should have stayed in touch, but I'm calling about Guren."

" _Guren! What happened to Guren is he okay?!"_ She said in a panic voice.

"He's fine, he ain't hurt." He heard her sighed in relief, he couldn't blame her for panicking through, Guren was she had left after her husbands (and his best friends) death. It didn't exactly help that the killer was never caught, although he had a good idea of who did it. "I think it would better if we talked in person, is it possible for you to come tomorrow?"

" _I actually have to work tomorrow but I think I can leave early."_

"Alright see you tomorrow then."

Guren was sitting on top of a building watching the stars (although it was hard to see them because of all the lights), he had trouble sleeping ever since the night of the incident. While, yes it wasn't the smartest idea to go out in the city in the current form he was, covered in greyish black fur and icy blue eyes that glowed in the darkness so basically, he stuck out like a sore thumb, and he couldn't turn into human form because of the full moon, luckily the city was barely active at night so as long as he stuck to the alleyways and rooftops he should be fine It felt abit melancholy tho watching the stars, it reminded him of the times him and his dad would go out on the weekends to go star gazing sometimes they even camp for the night. He missed him and so did his mom, some times he thinks the reason why she stay away from home for so long is because he reminds her of him. Heck they barely even talk anymore.

 _Clank_

Guren was snapped out of his thoughts as sat up look at one of the nearby alleyways to see the origin of the sound " _that's wired."_ he thinks, " _I'm at a part of the city that's manly made up of abandoned buildings and warehouses, shouldn't I be the only one here?"_

Roaming the alleyways of Benham was a solid black werewolf with crimson glowing eyes. It was lost and was trying to figure out where to go. The werebeast was new here and wanted to take a gander at its new surroundings, it was going to the park because it doubted anyone would be there only to be proven wrong when it reached the park it stopped when it heard loud music and laughter along with the smell of alcohol

" _Great."_ It thought disappointedly " _I guess I'll go to the beach instead."_

It disappeared into a alleyway and headed to the beach. But as luck would have it he took a wrong turn and ended up being farther away from the beach instead of being closer.

 _Clank_

Beast turned his attention left of him as one of the trash cans had been pushed over by a mangy dog which beard its teeth and growled once it caught sight of the wolf like creature, the creature let out a low growl and stood up, it size seemed to be enough for the dog to release it was picking the wrong one to fight, it whimperd and ran. It continued walking, taking a right to another alley, but it stopped in its tracks it felt like it was being watched he also picked up a familiar scent, the scent of **his** kind, he looked up and his blood red eyes were meet with icy blue ones.

" _Shit."_ He thought to himself as he began to back away, he hadn't seen another werewolf in years and wasn't sure if this one was violent or not. After backing away a couple of steps he ran back down the alley he came from.

" _Wait, where is it going?"_ Guren was confused as to why it was running away, he gave chased but it didn't last long as he turned a corner only to find a dead end and the black wolf nowhere in sight. He was hoping to befriend it, it would be better than spending full night alone with nothing to do, he looked up at the sky seeing the stars fadeaway as the sun began to rise " _I better get home he"_ he thought as he headed home, obvious to them a terrified man had seen them.

In a city a couple of towns away from Benham city, a man is fast asleep on a office table using his arms as a pillow. He jolts awake when a sound of a phone breaks the silence, he sighs and says a few curse words under his breath as he answers the phone.

"Hello" he says in a gruff yet tied voice. "Whoa, hey, hey slow down I can't make out what you're saying!" The man on the other line was talking in a panicked voice, he eventually got him to calmed down, he actually knew the guy and was surprised he called especially with him not really believing what they deal with.

"Now, what's your problem?... you saw what! Where!.. Benham city, alright I'll tell the boss right away!" He quickly got up exited his room ran down the hall to his boss's room and rapidly knocked on his door. The door opens ajar his heart dropped when he saw his boss's red eyes glared at him.

"What is it Granox." He growled. "Uh V-Vilius I know it's late but a friend of mine called-"

"spit it out already!" Vilius snapped, already getting inpatient with his subordinate, Granox yelped before regaining his composure. "We got a call sir, there has been a sighting."

"Oh, really?" Vilius said opening his door a little more taking interest "well Granox you got my attention, tell me more about this call."

"He said he spotted two of them and they were seen at Benham city."

"Go wake Slyger and Beni up, tell them to get ready, we're leaving."

"Yes sir Vilius!"

 _"If people sat outside and looked_

 _at the stars each night, I'll bet they'd_

 _live a lot differently."_

 _-Calvin and hobbies_


	5. Chapter:5 dreams

**_A week after the last chapter_**

" _Dad!" The red head cried, as tears blurred his vision. In front of him was his father. His body was littered with stab wounds, with blood staining his clothes and pooling around him, he ran toward him before falling on his knees and started shaking his father in futile attempt to wake him up._

 _"Dad! Dad, get up... please." Tears were now streaming down his face like rivers once he realized he was too late when he saw his eyes were devoid of all life. He turns to look at the monster responsible for this, **it** was wearing a grey hoodie with blue jeans, long horns were protruding out of it's head. He couldn't make out it's face but he could see a snout poking out of the hood as long with yellow glowing eyes. Guren saw something shiny in it's hand, he felt his blood run cold when he seen the blood drenched knife, the creature smiled when it saw his reaction._

 _It slowly took a step forward. Guren begans to back away, he ends up slipping on the poodle of blood that had formed on the ground causing him to fall backwards. He grunted as he landed in his back, he try's getting up only for the best to pick him up by his throat before, he could react the creature took it's knife and jap it into his stomach._

Guren wakes up in a cold sweat, he rubs his eyes before becoming fully aware of surroundings. " _It's was a dream. It was nothing but a dream."_ He thinks to himself trying to calm himself down. He hadn't have a dream like that in years. It's still dark outside so he looks at his bedroom clock.

6:05 am

Guren sighed as the idea of sleep seemed impossible after having a dream like that, so he decided to go ahead and get ready for the day. Later at the turtle dinner, Guren and his friends were hanging out and ordered desert. Guren however was slowly falling asleep at their table, Ceylan lightly poked him on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you falling asleep we can't be that boring?" Ceylan joked

Guren chuckled "hey.. um sorry about that." Chooki however gave him a concerned look. "Hey, are you alright you've been out of it ever since we got here?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just had a bad dream last night."

"You wanna talk about?" Ceylan asked with concern.

"No, not really." Guren said sleepily. A while later, Wakamei came over with their order.

"Ok, so Ceylan ordered the lime parfait, Chooki has apple pie, Toxsa, a slice of chocolate cake, and Guren a banana split. Did I get that right?"

"Yes!" They said in unison.

After they had finished their desert, they decided to hang out at Chooki's place but Guren had trouble staying awake there too, eventually the day was coming to an end and they were getting ready to go home. "Well I better get going." Said Guren, as he got ready to leave. "Yeah, me too. Wakamei will kill me if I'm late for dinner."

"All right, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye!" "Bye!" Said the other boys as Chooki and Toxsa walked their separate ways. Except for Guren Ceylan, not long after they become friends they found out that the streets they lived on were close to each other, so they would walked home together. "So what are you planning to do for the rest of the day?" Ask Ceylan as they walked toward his home.

"Not much.." Guren sighed "I gotta do my homework, and then probably take a nap." Ceylan laughed a little the last part of his sentence, they walked for a while before they reach Ceylan's street. "Well this is my stop." Ceylan began walking up he's street, but not before turning around and waving. "See ya!" He said as he walked away.

Guren wave back as, he too began walking home. While he was on his way home, he thought about the dream he had the night before, he has had weird dreams before especially when he was younger. But this dream... he has had this dream before. Not long after his dad's funeral Guren started having these nightmares, he doesn't know what caused them but some of them were so bad he would wake up crying (or in some cases, screaming) in the middle of the night. After awhile though the nightmares lessen in frequency and eventually stopped all together.

However this dream made him feel an emotion he hadn't felt in the other dreams—dread—it filled him with dread. He felt as if it was a _warning,_ a warning for what though? He eventually made it to his house and wasn't surprised to see his mom's sky blue car wasn't parked in the driveway. He grabs the spare key his mom hid underneath the welcome mat, he inserts the key into the lock and turns it, but comes to the realization that the door was already unlocked.

 _"That's weird, I swear I locked it."_

He shrugs it off though thinking he just thought he locked it. He twisted the doorknob of the front door and heard a familiar _click_ as he pushed the door opened. The moment he entered the house, he w as welcomed by Max as he jumped off the sofa. "Hey buddy, did you miss me?" The black and white feline meowed in response, and began affectionately rub against his legs. Guren pets him on the head, but then Guren hears the sound of someone or something shuffling up stares. At first he thought he was just hearing things but then he hears it again, followed up by the sound of whatever it was digging into something.

" _Did someone break into the house!?"_ Guren slowly makes his way towards the stares, trying not to make any noise, so to not alert the intruder. He reaches the top step and it doesn't take him long to pinpoint the source of the sound, it was coming from his Mom's room. Guren probably should have called the cops, but his curiosity got the better of him. He just wanted to get a peek of who was in his Mom's room, stealthily he walks towards the door. He could feel his heart racing as he crept closer, the door was open ajar, just enough for him to get a good look into the room, the first thing he sees is figure with red shoulder length hair, dressed in a office work suit, sitting on the floor ruffling through a cardboard box. He sighed in relief as he recognized who it was, it was his mom

 _"That's why the door was unlocked—she got home early. Ugh, why am I being so paranoid?!.. Man I really need some sleep"_

He lightly knocks on the door to alert her of his presence. She jumps and turns to see who's at the door. When she sees Guren, she places her hand on her chest and breathes a small sigh of relief. He could audibly hear her say. "Oh, Guren it's you." Under her breath. "You almost scared me to death!" She said jokingly. "Sorry." Guren chuckled. "How long have you been home? Your car wasn't in driveway." "Not long, maybe a minute or two." She said as she dug into the box that had 'Family photos' written in black marker on the side. "And the car, I parked in the garage. Someone been going around trying to break into cars lately."

" _Well, that explains that."_

"What are you looking for?" He ask as he sat down beside her. "An old photo album." She said. "It had a lot of me and your father's wedding pictures in it... but I can't find it." She with slight annoyance. "Anyway, how was your day?" She ask as she continued to search through the box. "Besides being tired all day, it's been pretty good." "Didn't get good sleep?" She asked. "No I didn't, I woke up real early and couldn't go back to sleep." Guren didn't tell her about the nightmare he had. When he was still having the dreams, she was worried sick about him—there was no need to make her worry, especially with her being worn out from working 24/7.

She continued to dig in the box, it was mostly filled with photo albums except for a few framed pictures here and there "Aha, found it!" She said as she finally stopped digging and pulled one of the many albums. She opens it and begins looking through the pictures, one photo however catches his eye. His mom seems to notice this and glances at said photo. "Ah, that's my favorite photo of you and your dad." In the photo was a younger version of his father, holding a small child with solid black hair wrapped in a blanket who was fast asleep, looking real nerves.

"That's me?" He ask curiously. "Yep, that's you." She answered. "The red in hair didn't start coming in until you became 1. I used to have more pictures of you when you still had your black hair, but I lost most of them during the move." She said with sadness as she rest her chin on her hand. "Why does he look so nervous." He asked, hoping to take her mind off the lost photos. She smiles and laughs a little. "For the first couple of months after we brought you home. When ever your dad hold you—he treated you like you were made of glass." She said. "And I don't know why, because he's dealt with kids before, but when it came to you he was careful with you and acted nervous." She pauses for a few minutes before looking back at him. "Anyways." She said as she sighed. "You're hungry aren't ya?"

"Yeah, I am." Guren answered, as he and his mom stood up. "Alright then. How does pizza sound?" "Sounds good to me!" "Ok, I'll go order it now. Hey, while I do that why don't you take a quick nap until the pizza comes?" She asked. "I was thinking the exact same thing." He said, exhausted. He headed to his bedroom, Max was following in pursuit not long after. He flopped down on his bed and yawned, tired from lack of sleep. As he laid in bed, with Max curled up on his chest he slowly began to dose off, and before he even knew it. He was fast asleep.

 _"A person should try to understand dreams. A person should take warning from them."_

 _Emily Wing Smith_

 **A/N hey, I know it's been awhile since I've updated this but I just wanted to let ya'll know that I'm still working on the story, it's just that the story is probably take longer to update than I'll like it to. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
